fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nabatea
Nabatea was an ancient civilization in Fódlan established by the progenitor god and her descendants. Residents of the place are known as Nabateans. History In ancient times, the progenitor god arrived in Fódlan from an unknown location far away, often theorized by humans to be from the Blue Sea Star. She took on a human form and used her blood to create her children, the Nabatean people. For a while, the Nabateans were able to coexist with the native humans of Fódlan, and the Nabateans shared knowledge and skills to help them build a prosperous civilization: Agartha. Eventually, the Agarthans turned away from the progenitor god, warring among themselves and advancing their technology ever further, to the point that they began to consider themselves to be gods as well. They even challenged the progenitor god directly. The ensuing war devastated the continent, forcing the progenitor god to spend an immense amount of time (implied to be at least a thousand years) and to expend most of her energy to heal it and then retire to her Holy Tomb at Zanado in the Oghma Mountains to slumber. The Agarthans who escaped the wrath of Seiros retreated underground and began plotting their long revenge, becoming Those Who Slither in the Dark. Later, Those Who Slither in the Dark secretly manipulated a bandit named Nemesis, who sought to liberate Fódlan from invaders, into breaching the Holy Tomb and killing the progenitor god in order to forge weapons such as the Sword of the Creator and create the Crest of Flames from her body. Nemesis then slaughtered the Nabateans at Zanado, and bestowed Crests upon his strongest warriors, the Ten Elites; together they defeated the invaders and Nemesis became a king. Only Rhea (the lone survivor at Zanado) and four other Nabateans (who were living elsewhere at the time), including Cichol and his daughter Cethleann, are known to have survived the extermination of their people. Enraged and grief stricken by the loss of her mother and people, Seiros gathered the surviving Nabatea and persuaded Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg to ally with her in opposition to Nemesis, giving him her own blood and the Crest of Seiros. Wilhelm founded the Adrestian Empire with Seiros' assistance, ushering in the War of Heroes. After nearly a century of fighting, Seiros slew Nemesis in Imperial Year 91 at the Tailtean Plains. Following the war, Seiros used the Church of Seiros to rewrite history and hide the origins of crests, Heroes Relics, Nemesis, and the Ten Elites. Known people from Nabatea *Goddess - The progenitor god and creator of the Nabateans *Seiros - The last child of the progenitor god *Cichol - Father of Cethleann and one of the Four Saints *Cethleann - Daughter of Cichol and one of the Four Saints *Indech - One of the Four Saints *Macuil - One of the Four Saints * Aubin - One of the Four Apostles * Chevalier - One of the Four Apostles * Noa - One of the Four Apostles * Timotheos - One of the Four Apostles * Ernest - Very little information exists on Ernest, other than they were a Nabatean that lived in Zanado. It is unknown if they are deceased as of yet, as they're the only Nabatean whose crest stone has not been sighted anywhere. Etymology Nabatea is likely named after the Nabataeans. They were people who inhabited northern Arabia and established a kingdom that existed from the 4th century BC until 106 AD when it was conquered by the Roman Empire. Trivia * For unknown reasons, the Progenitor God's children are each a different breed of dragon, which is revealed through the Dragon Signs that bestow a Crest on New Game+, along with descriptions of certain crests. Macuil is a Wind Dragon and his crest bestows power over wind, Cichol is an Earth Dragon and his crest gives power over land, Cethleann is a Light Dragon and her crest gives power over light, etc. * "The song of Nabateans" is sang by Rhea in the ball. * "Nabatea" is very similar to "Nabata" and has the same etymology (see above). Incidentally it's in the Nabata Desert where the dragon city of Arkadia lay in Elibe. It's currently unknown if this connection was intentional. Category:Locations Category:Nations